The Strange Case of Dr. Smithers
'The Strange Case of Dr. Smithers' is a sequel to the SWAT Kats story The Gangs of MegaKat City. Plot A doctor from the MegaKat Memorial Hospital is murdered one night just as the people MegaKat City are about to celebrate its' 800th anniversary. Jerome Weston is a detective in the Enforcers and works with the SWAT Kats to investigate the murder when the Metallikats are involved. T-Bone also learns something he never thought he'd learn. Story One evening, Doctor Gregory Smithers excited the MegaKat Memorial Hospital and was on his way home until he was grabbed into an alleyway by a robotic figure. Smithers was surprised to see the robotic figure and explained that he already told him everything he needed to know. The robotic figure started to ignore Smithers' pleas for his life and that he was just trying to do the right thing by choking him. The next day, Commander Feral, the Enforcers, and Dr. Allen were analyzing the crime scene to find out what happened to Doctor Smithers. Lieutenant Thompson reported his dead body after being on patrol one evening. Detective Jerome Weston arrived to the scene and offered Feral a bottle of beer. Feral drank it and then spat it out once he realized that Jerome urinated in it before arriving. Feral then got angry at Jerome and Jerome left to go investigate the scene of the crime before Feral could yell at him. Dr. Allen member explained to Feral, Thompson, and Jerome that only someone very strong had to have murdered Dr. Smithers since it was easy to choke him. Feral then immediately suspected the Metallikats, two robotic criminals who are Mac and Molly Mange. Jerome later went to meet with the SWAT Kats at a shady neighborhood. T-Bone and Razor wanted to assist the Enforcers in their investigation since there was no way that they could handle the Metallikats. Jerome agreed and the trio went down to a bar club owned by Moxie Fontaine, head of the Fontaine Crime Family. T-Bone was disgusted by the fact that an underworld hit man got to become incredibly wealthy which made him sit outside while Jerome and Razor interrogated Fontaine. Fontaine explained to Razor and Jerome that the Metallikats were hiding in an old apartment and gave tem the address on condition that they don't come back to see him again. T-Bone accidentally started a fight in the bar club after calling Timmy the bartender a nigger while trying to be like Jerome which was why Razor, Jerome, and Fontaine had to help him. Later at an abandoned apartment, Timmy the bartender went over to the Metallikats who were busy watching television to inform them that the SWAT Kats were on their way here thanks to Fontaine. Mac became angry at this and swore to deal with Fontaine once they get rid of the SWAT Kats. T-Bone, Razor, and Jerome then showed up to the scene and began fighting the Metallikats since the trio assumed that they killed Dr. Wilson, however the Metallikats didn't know what they were talking about during the fight. The Metallikats were winning until Razor knocked them both into an electrical grid which short circuited them. Jerome was pleased at this and decided to bring the Metallikats' heads back to Enforcer Headquarters to inform Feral that the case been solved, however T-Bone and Razor were unconvinced that Dr. Smithers was murdered by the Metallikats. Later at a party being thrown by Mayor Manx to celebrate MegaKat City's 800th anniversary, Chance and Jake were there operating as parking valets under Manx's request. Manx considered Chance and Jake to be better as valets instead of being mechanics. When Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs is on her way to the party, she gets ambushed by Lieutenant Thompson, who's mysteriously a cyborg and revealed to have been the one who killed Dr. Smithers. Jerome confronted Feral at the party and handed him the Metallikats' heads which caused Feral to spit water all over Manx. Feral started to go crazy thinking that Jerome chopped a husband and wife's heads off until Dr. Allen pointed out that they were the Metallikats' heads. Feral then grudgingly congratulated Jerome for solving the case. Thompson called Chance and told him he had Callie as a hostage at an old barn outside of MegaKat City. Thompson threatened to kill Callie unless Chance and Jake showed up in the area. The duo were then surprised when Thompson that he knows that they're the SWAT Kats. When Chance and Jake arrived, Thompson instantly attacked Chance while Jake went to free Callie, who was tied up. Thompson surprised Chance by revealing that he's actually his long lost brother. Many years ago in the MegaKat Memorial Hospital, Benson Furlong and his pregnant wife Penny gave birth to two kittens thanks to Dr. Smithers. However, Smithers took one of the kittens and lied to the Furlongs that he was a still born. Smithers lied to the Furlongs only because he accidentally killed the infant child of Harry and Charlene Thompson. Smithers handed the kitten over to them and the Thompsons named him Arnold. Thompson had a troubled relationship with his parents since they rarely spoke to each other. One day, Thompson went home from school and Harry murdered Charlene before getting gunned down by the Enforcers. Before Charlene died, she confessed to Thompson he was adopted. Thompson eventually the truth of his origins and murdered Dr. Smithers in anger for giving him away to another family after learning the truth from him. Thompson watched Chance and grew to hate him for everything that could have been his if it hadn't been for Smithers. Thompson tried to forget about Chance by doing a long time workout, however that only made him more violent. Thompson did favors for Moxie Fontaine, who turned him into a cyborg in return. Once Jake cut Callie down, Callie was concerned about Chance's wellbeing as he was choked by his own brother. Chance announced to Thompson that he acquired explosive ammo and Jake fired a hole in Thompson's abdomen. That explosion destroyed half of Thompson's face revealing a very very terminator-esque endoskeleton. Thompson then fell into the grain chute and Callie torched the barn down with a molotov cocktail. On the drive back to MegaKat City, Chance wondered if he would have been like him if he had been raised by his foster parents. Jake told Chance that faith didn't have anything to do with that and it was just a matter of choices. Jake began to doubt that Chance would have became just like Thompson. However, Chance still wished that he had known Thompson was his brother sooner. Moxie Fontaine learned what happened to Thompson and felt pleased that his plan became a success because with the Metallikats out of the way, there will be no competition. Fontaine then left the barn, however he didn't notice that Thompson was still alive. Thompson then started laughing sinisterly, marking the moment that he lost his last shred of sanity. Notes -He's just like the Flash villains Cobalt Blue and Zoom. Like Cobalt Blue, he is the twin brother to the hero and very jealous of his own brother's success and had a troubled childhood. Like Zoom, Arnold had a troubled relationship with his parents who barely spoke to one another and his father is a serial killer.He's like Venom from Spider-Man as well since he has a violent hatred towards the hero and willing to kill the hero's loved ones to achieve nothing more but vengeance. He's also like Detective Arnold John Flass and Swat Lieutenant Brandon from Batman: Year One since he is an athletic and corrupt cop like Flass as well as having a violent approach to law enforcement like Brandon. Like the character Barry Dylan from Archer, he resembles T-Bone and was converted into a cyborg. -This is second time an episode of the SWAT Kats was inspired by the Terminator. The first episode was 'A Bright & Shiny Future'. There are several references to the Terminator franchise in this episode like Razor using a flower box to conceal his shotgun like the T-800 during the mall scene in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. ''Another one involves Thompson's body being similar to that of T-600's and T-800's without human skin. Callie being tied up his similar to how Marcus Wright was tied up in ''Terminator: Salvation. -Moxie Fontaine pulled the strings. He considered the Metallikats a threat to him after he betrayed them with Katscratch. Fontaine knew that Thompson murdered Dr. Smithers, however he didn't reveal that information to Jerome and the SWAT Kats when they interrogated him. -Governor Lyons doesn't appear in this episode.